In conventional known flat-bed knitting machines of this type (see Brochure DNVHG-F published in April, 1984 by the assignee of the present application, the data processing unit is a separate structural component, with the input keyboard built into its housing front, and is disposed underneath one of the ends of the needle bed apparatus, which protrudes beyond the machine frame, in the vicinity of which the knitted goods are taken off. Although this is a space-saving location of the data processing unit, it is, nevertheless, inconvenient and impractical for the knitting machine operator, for instance when the pattern data for the size of goods to be knitted or the like must be changed, because to accomplish this the operator has to bend down or work from a crouching position. Furthermore, the operator is unable to reach the keyboard while he is observing the knitting process.